


out in the open

by jenness77



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Protective Siblings, Regrets, Running Away, Secrets, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Tommy's secret sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: Every  family  has secrets , every  mother wants what  is  best for their children, no matter how much she loves her family . The  Merlyn family has had loads  of secrets . Rebecca had  one hell of one  she  made sure no one  knew  until things unravel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an Arrow fan fic ever , so if this is a completely nightmare please feel free to say stop . It just entered my brain today and no it is not Beta'd all mistakes as my own . I tend to ramble worse than Felicity . I'll bring it all together in a nice neat bow .....I hope .

The sun shone too brightly for this solemn day. A prayer was offered up and heads were bowed, soft sobs could be heard. The priest made the sign of the cross as he ended his service for Rebecca Merlyn. A child’s small hand reached up for her grandfather’s hand in comfort. A lost soul had finally found peace, within a father’s and child’s heart. 

As they walked to the car, a flock of butterflies flew past the child making her smile. She knew everything was going to be alright.

 

*****************************************************************************************

Her head was pounding as she stared at the numbers at her computer screen. She took of her glasses and rubbed her face. She picked up the news paper that sat by her desk. 

After five years Oliver Queen has been found alive! She read and reread the headline and the article. While the news made her happy, part of it made her sad. He could rejoin his family while she had to stay away from hers in order to keep out of the warring lines. She looked over the pictures of Oliver and a familiar face reunited. Tommy looked so happy. 

 

“Great news isn’t Skye?” 

She looked up at her boss who was standing next to her desk, she smiled at him.

“Yeah, no it is great news. I’m glad after all this time he is alive. Um, I’m sorry I’ll have the report to you soon. The numbers where just not adding up and I needed a break” 

“No worries Skye, why don’t you take a break, if I have them by three, I’m okay with that.” Garret told her as he walked into his office closing the door. 

 

Skye took her boss up on his word and stepped outside for a bagel and coffee. She phoned buzzed over and over again. She didn’t want to see it reading all the alerts, face book comments and twitter and personal text messages to her phone. She knew they would all be about Oliver Queen’s return. One chirp got her attention; she opened her phone and looked down.

Skylar Merlyn – take the rest of the day, hell take the week. I know this is a huge thing to take in. If you want to go to starling city I’ll fly you there. I’ll need you 100% next week .Garret Miller 

She typed a quick thank you and no thanks at the same time, finished up her food and sat at the coffee shop for a few more minutes before she decided she needed retail therapy. She called her Gram to see if she was up for it. 

“ Hey Gram , Uncle Garret gave me the rest of the week off , I was thinking shopping this afternoon before I have to get back into reality. Yessss I’ll be there soon Gram”.

Half hour later, she was sitting in her grandmother house , the words I’m not talking about it already had passed her lips , which her Gram only nodded . 

“So your uncle gave you a week off and you are staying here in Seattle? Why don’t we go to California? I promise no one will know who you are except Moira, she always asks about you.” 

Skye sighed “ Gram right now is not a good time for me to go visit , someone will realize , how much I look like Tommy , like dad and I just . Mom got me out before he even knew about me. It will be to much for Tommy , Oliver comes back and a sister he never knew about shows up . I can’t do that to him. I’ll visit Moira just not now. We could go to Northern California and go vineyard hopping” she said hopefully.

Gretchen smiled at her granddaughter at 72 years old she knew when she was beat. Three hours later thanks to a private jet. Gretchen and Skye were at Guy Davis’s vineyard enjoying a tour and some pinot noir. 

 

“So what is the real reason , not the one you gave Garret , but the real reason you don’t want to go see Oliver , and I don’t want to hear the , because Tommy will find out and Dad will take me away speech . Honey you are 31 years old, old enough to decide not to be a part of the crap your father does. You need your brother whether you want to admit it or not. Tommy would be over the moon about having a sister “

Skye smiled as she took a sip of the velvety red wine “ It isn’t that Gram , its Oliver , I met him already and not while we were kids and Moira came here with them . He doesn’t know I’m Tommy’s sister although he did look at me and said I looked familiar”.

“ alright we will table this for now young lady just because I have a feeling I know where you are going with this and as your Grammy I don’t want to know .”

“ Oh , Gram no, no ,no “ she laughed “ it isn’t anything like that , come on lets finish up and head over to the diner down the road”. The older woman only smirked before following Skye.

 

Three days later, here she was sitting with her Uncle Garret at a meeting with Walter Steele’s office. She wasn’t quite sure how this happened. Garret took a meeting with Mr. Steele and told Skye to be on a plane. When it came to her job, she rarely argued with her Uncle. 

“Skye , I’d like you to work with my IT person Felicity Smoak , between the two of you I think we can get to the bottom of why this project hasn’t taken off yet on the other end” . 

Skye nodded at Mr. Steele “of course chasing number and codes is my forte” 

Ms. Conner, please show Skye to the IT room please” Walter told his assistant through the intercom. Skye followed the older woman to the elevators and down to the IT department. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Her palms were starting to sweat, she felt nauseous the closer she go to the office. The older woman noticed and a look of concern grew over her face. 

“Miss, are you okay?”

“ I’m sorry , yes I’m just nervous that is all , I’m okay” Skye pull yourself together she muttered to herself . She followed the woman into the large office and plastered a smile on her face. She almost bumped into the back of the older woman due to her mind wandering, earning her a glare. 

“ Ms. Smoak , this is Ms. Merlyn” “ Miller” Skye interrupted “ It is Miller” the young blond stood up and smiled , the smile was blinding “ You can call me Felicity , you are a number code tracker right ?”

“ Yes , and I’m Skylar but go by Skye , so we are working together to find out this issue , lets get started if you don’t mind . Ms. Conner thank you” The older woman grunted a reply.

Felicity liked Skye instantly; she studied the girl’s features and thought to herself that she looked familiar. Skye’s eyes were fixed to the computer , she was trying to lock onto account number, which had to do with the new partnership of companies , one code kept slipping through . 

“Ugh damn it “ she hissed out loud , hitting the keys a little too hard for Felicity’s liking “ Sorry , I know this works but for what ever reason, the code keeps slipping through the account file it won’t lock on .”

Felicity slid over to her computer “here let me try” she said as her finger glided over the keys. A half hour later she exhaled in frustration as well. Her phone buzzed as well. 

“ I’m a little busy right now sir , no its fine , if you can find your way here come on in” she placed the phone down and turned her attention back to the computer. 

Both women where engrossed at the computer screen when a pan tapping on the desk made them jump” 

“Mr. Queen, how can I help you?” felicity looked up at her boss. 

Skye looked up and was stuck in place by the blue eyes that recognized her right away.

“Ms. Miller, funny to meet you here. I saw Garret with Walter and never thought you would be here.”

Skye sucked in a breath “Mr. Queen, I assure you I’m only helping Ms. Smoak and will be leaving with my uncle in the morning. As a matter of fact if Ms. Smoak doesn’t mind I’ll keep working on this at the hotel and will send you anything I find out ,. It was great to meet you Ms. Smoak.” she glanced at Oliver as she stood up to leave with her laptop. “Mr. Queen”.

Skye let out the shaky sigh she had been holding in as she leaned against the door. She had to get out of the building, before she had a melt down. She text her uncle a quick message, saying she was going back to the hotel to work more on the problem and to enjoy his time with his friend Walter Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber fire coated her throat as she poured the liquid down, letting out a grasp; she looked at the hotel bartender and motioned for another one. With a frown he complied, pouring the whiskey into her glass for the fourth time.

“Lady, unless you have a room here I’m not going to continue serving you.” He told her. 

“Room 1116 is my room, just keep them coming. I had a nerve wracking and aggregating day .” She took out a fifty and placed on the bar . The bartender nodded and left the bottle . 

She should have said no , or just connected to felicity’s computer from Seattle . Why did she agree to go where she had no business going , she knew it was wrong , she could be found out . She had been too, Oliver Queen, he had known who she was the first time he ever laid eyes on her a year ago , lost on an island for 5 years her ass. She saw him on a business trip with her Grandfather in China , her grandfather told her no-one could know . 

He looked different now than he did back then , softer , unless it was fake . She didn’t know where he had been , no one in her family did , and they stumbled over him. Her grandfather knew who he was right away . He had helped him organize his story once get got home . He knew she was Tommy’s sister and begged her , begged for her to tell him. 

She recalled how her grandfather talked him into keeping the secret, the pained look on his face but the understanding that went with it .

“Ms, Ms!” the bartended finally got her attention, and pointed to her phone “ It has been ringing none stop”

‘ Thanks” she said as she placed another fifty on the bar, stood up slowly and walked carefully out of the hotel bar to the elevator , rode it up to her room, unlocked her door and ran into the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat quickly and emptied the whiskey she has sucked down into the water below her . Dizziness surrounded her like a blanket , closing her eyes she sat back and pressed her palms to her eyes . She needed to move herself to her bed . After a few tries she finally made it , closing her eyes she left the dizziness claim her . 

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Felicity , studied her best friend , his lips were drawn tight into a thoughtful pursed line .

“ Hey anything you want to share , like why is that Skye woman so uptight when you……oh god Oliver not her too” 

‘What no I’d ever …. No , just no” he protested a bit too much .

“Sure , now give this information to Mr. Steele for me . I have a date . Goodnight Mr. Queen.”

“Good night and thanks” he watched her leave and then picked up the folder . He started to make his way to his step father’s office when Garret stopped him in the hallway . 

“ Oliver , please have a drink with me at my hotel , sadly if I know my niece she is already drunk and passed out for the evening , but I’d like to catch up”

“ Mr. Miller , I don’t think meeting at the hotel is a good idea but come with me to my club and we can talk there, if you will excuse me I need to see Walter” 

“ It was a pleasure to see him and I’ll see you later” Garret told the younger man . Garret shook his hand and took his leave , he had a stop to make before going to check on his niece. As much as he did not want too, he would go see his brother in law .   
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
Oliver stepped into his step father’s office , which turned around and smiled at him “ I’m sure seeing Skye was a shock , thank you for not saying anything Oliver”

“ You are welcome Walter but how much longer do we just pretend she doesn’t exist. Every time I see Tommy , I want to tell him . I mean I can’t imagine if you kept Thea from me and then one day she just appeared . When this gets out Tommy is going to spiral” 

Walter sighed “ I know this is hard for you Oliver , but please , please keep it to yourself . Rebecca didn’t want to tell Malcolm, so there has to be a reason . He is more dangerous than Tommy is . He is slowly coming off his hinges . I have to go , your mother wants to have a family dinner , which I suggest you attend as well. Invite Tommy if you like” 

Oliver nodded , he knew something wasn’t right with Malcolm , he could keep his mouth quiet to keep his best friend out of harms way . “ Alright I’ll see you for dinner”. 

 

Garret stood on the mansion’s marble steps he knocked on the door again , a maid had answered the door . She smiled and let him in . “ Mr. Merlyn will be right with you.”

Garret looked around the foyer , there was a round table that sat in the middle with pictures of his sister and Tommy and Malcolm, his heart clenched when he saw the photo of Rebecca holding Tommy in a baby blanket . When his sister came to him for 6 months on her request of the lie her mother was sick Malcolm let her come . There she had Skylar the most beautiful baby girl reddish blond hair amber brown eyes , dimples like her father . When his sister was killed years later , he put the blame on Malcolm and shunned Tommy . Now here he stood waiting to the man who had ignored his sister’s calls for help.

“Garret” a smiling Malcolm greeted him ,instead of a hand shake he pulled garret into a hug “ it has been much to long ,how have you been ? How is Lydia ?” 

“ Lydia , is good and I’m sorry , it has been so long , but I was in the area for business and thought I’d stop by . Is my nephew around ?” 

“ No these days Tommy is back hanging out with his best friend . You heard Oliver Queen was found alive a few weeks ago, miraculous thing , we are all very happy about it . Although it seems Oliver came back with no wish to party all night so Tommy has been trying to change that. Would you like a drink ?” 

Garret smiled at Malcolm “ sure why not , I have a few hours to catch up , maybe I’ll be able to see Tommy before I have to leave . Malcolm gave him an unsettling smile before handing him a glass. 

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Dinner …..Dinner at the Queen house was dramatic as always . Thea was pouting because Oliver was once again golden child which meant anything she tried to pull. She was called out on . Tommy wouldn’t stop talking about going on a trip with the two hot flight attendants he had met and Oliver was trying to keep his mouth shut about Tommy’s sister . 

Walter kept eyeing his step kids finally he couldn’t handle them anymore “ Thea , Tommy and Ollie go do something tonight . The three of you are getting on my nerves. Oliver don’t forget about what I said earlier , make sure you are at the meeting in the morning .” 

Tommy and Thea plus Oliver all nodded , they chattered all the way into the living room before Moira could ask about their plans . She did turn to her husband and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow to question him . 

“I am sorry my dear but the bickering was getting on my nerves , it was a trying day at the office . Garret and Skye flew in to help on issue with private accounts and Oliver had an issue with keeping quiet”

“ Walter , he can’t tell Tommy anything . If Malcolm knew” Moira couldn’t even finish the thought . “ Well how does she look and how is garret maybe we could fly out to see them soon”

Walter chuckled “ Well she looks just like Rebecca and Malcolm , she was scared today like a nervous rabbit , but only because she saw Oliver . Let’s go to dinner tomorrow , just the two of us .” He leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek , before excusing himself . 

 

Skye opened her eyes , tried to anyway . Her head was pounding , almost throbbing to the buzzing of her cell phone . Her hand blindly found the phone and she answered it gruffly .

“ Hello ?” She said holding the phone loosely to her ear .

“Hey , its Oliver , I heard that you drank the booze out the bar , I wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee , or another drink . My …… Walter said you were flying out and I wanted to see you before you left .”

“ Owww . Oliver ….” She moaned trying to say no , he stopped her though “ Listen , you can’t say no I’m outside your hotel door , grab a shower , I’ll sit out here and wait” she heard the amusement in his voice .

Slowly she sat up looking at the time 9:30pm her flight was at 2pm tomorrow , who knew when she would see Oliver again . 

“ Alright , alright but I’m not dressing up for you I’ll open the door” she hung up her phone and slowly walked to the door , opened it and stepped aside . In walked Oliver in a dark blue t-shirt , jeans and a pair of chucks , and a bright smile on his face .

“ Not one word and turn down the white on that smile Queen’ she went to her luggage , dragged out a Raider’s t-shirt , jeans and went into the bathroom . Brushed her teeth , washed up a bit applied fresh makeup spritzed herself , did her hair and she was ready to go . 

Oliver smiled in spite of her outfit . Good thing he wasn’t going to take her to the club , nope a quiet jazz place with Diggle and felicity was the thing tonight . Skye followed him down to his car and sighed of course it was Porsche . Twenty minutes outside of her hotel they sat in a swanky jazz club , she noticed Felicity and a man she hadn’t met yet . Turns out his name were John Diggle , and he adored Felicity . 

The night wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be , the four of them drank , ordered food told embarrassing stories about one another . Two am rolled around and they decided to part ways . She told Felicity she would send her every thing she had on an encrypted email. 

Once back at her hotel , she thanks Oliver for a great night and kissed his cheek as she says good night . His eyes trail her as she waves and heads into the hotel . He was more than glad she came out . But sadness pulled on his heart , he wished more than anything he could his best friend about his sister . He took a slow ride home trying to keep the temptation of telling Tommy the truth . if he did he wasn’t sure Tommy would ever forgive him .


End file.
